


New side , New beggining

by Ace_With_a_Pan



Series: The owl house Echo au [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Boscha is a gay mess, Disability, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Humour, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, Redemption, Trust Issues, oblivious luz, post-bullying, ships, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_With_a_Pan/pseuds/Ace_With_a_Pan
Summary: story centered around Boscha and my oc
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney, skara/oc
Series: The owl house Echo au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077290
Comments: 64
Kudos: 96





	1. New student

**Author's Note:**

> Hey updates are irregular due to school but i will do my best  
> don't hesitate to say what you thought of it in the comments

Luz P.O.V:

It had been two weeks since the belos incident, two weeks since lilith started living with us and only tommorow is hexide opening up again, i've been chatting with willow,gus and amity. Poor amity she broke her leg for me, i feel so bad and she is still recovering.  
As soon as i get off the couch does Eda walk in  
"hey kiddo, how are ya feeling" she says with her signature grin,  
"meh i'm okay i will be heading to bed in a minute, see you tommorow Eda",  
"See you tommorow kiddo".

Next morning

After being dropped off at hexide by Eda i run to amity and yell:  
"HEY AMITY.",  
"O.h H...I LUZ", she responds really blushy, she must have seen her crush somewhere,  
"So how is your leg doing",  
"Pretty good actuallly, and, oh hey Willow", i turn my head to see Willow and Gus coming towards us,  
"hi Luz" they both said in unisson  
but Gus immediatly adds with "guys, i heard we are having a new student coming in"  
"Do you know him"  
"No but apparantly he is special" says gus in a thinking tone

"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT IMMEDIATLY TO THE GYMNASIUM" said Bump through the speakers, so we ran to the gymnasium while amity nearly passed out in my arms, i should check if she isn't sick.

Upon arriving in the gymnasium Bump was alredy talking so we found a place to sit down and watched the stage.  
".....I think that our new student will take it from here" he says  
A pure white haired, red eyed boy walked on stage and took the microphone.  
"Hello hexide, my name is Echo, as you can see by my uniforme, i will be a multi track student and i hope that we can all be in good terms"  
"Thank you, Echo" Bump said suddenly,  
thinking this was the end we all started leaving the gymnasium and heading to class but then, Bump said something that suprised us all  
"This evening he will be participating in a witches duel with Boscha to showcase his set of skills, your parents are of course invited"

"WHAT"


	2. Day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo sits with the gang during lunch and talks a bit, before the big duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the second chapter, hope you like it

In the cafeteria

Luz and her friends we're sitting at their table and eating their lunch when Echo arrived and tapped Luz shoulder.

"Hey can i sit here?" he asked

"of course, Echo, am i right" Luz replied

"The only and only he said with a smug grin"

as he sat down he asked for the gangs name

"I'm Willow Park, a pleasure to meet you" 

"Amity Blight"

"Gus Porter"

"And me Luz The Human, so what kind of magic do you do? What kind of species are you? Why are you fighting Boscha after class? Why are you arriving now? how come nobody has heard of you until now?" As she continued to attack him with questions Willow intervened

"Luz, please calm down you don't want to make him run away do you?" she said in an exasperated tone "and Echo sorry for that"

"it's fine, so i will answer all your questions one by one, Kind of everything, You'll have to find out, To demonstrate my magic, Because i didn't arrive earlier, somebody has. There happy?" he said smiling 

"Yes thank you" Luz responded enthusiastic 

"So i heard you guys are quite the eccentric group, mind if i tag along"

"Well we do" "YES" Luz cut off Amity nearly spilling her drink on her clothes

"Woah calm down, are you drunk or you have taken some weird golden mushroom" he said nearly dying of laughter

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the bell screamed announcing the end of lunch

"Welp gotta go do some things with the administration , so see ya later gach duine" he said before leaving

"What did he just say???" asked Gus even more confused than ever, the poor boy didn't even have the time to say a word.

"I believe we do have to attend class now" Amity suggested

"ok rendez vous at the grudgby field for the duel" Willow calmly stated

"Ok" the rest responded

End of class grudgby field

"Today we will have our star captain of grudgby duel against our new student for him to show his magic and skills, now ladies and gentlemen please welcome BOSCHA"  
the crowd roared in excitement, the field could extend itself explaining the massive amount of people. Boscha was in her grudgby suit and was dawning a serious face not even looking at the crowd witch Amity thought was weird since nearly everything Boscha did was for the attention.  
"And coming on the other side, please welcome our new student ECHO"  
This time again the crowd erupted in cheers and laughter, Echo was wearing tracksuits and a hoodie to a witches duel, some witches started telling him to go home and come back later, but everyone soon stopped to listen to Bump talk once more  
"The rules our simple, whoever is knocked out first or resigns looses, no killing and no exterior aid, may the duel BEGIN"

As soon as Bump said those words Boscha started bombing Echo with fire balls for a minute that seemed like in eternity, when she stopped, half of the field was in smoke.  
Willow yelled "BOSCHA ARE YOU CRAZY , YOU KILLED HIM"

"SHUT UP, i know i didn't"

As Willow started protesting, everyone gasped, the smoke was gone and there was Echo standing, hands in his hoodie fire balls spinning around him, as he lifted his left hand the fire balls assembled into one big one, as he snapped his fingers the fire balle suddenly hurled towards Boscha, she easily dodged it and dashed towards him, closing the distance, as she tried to land the fist strike, he backflipped, over and over again, every strike was dodged, the Boscha took out her potions and threw them, Echo dodged the first one, landing in a handstand, as she hurled more and more potions at him, he started realizing that she was backing him into the edge of the field, as soon as he realized that, Boscha casted a huge stream of fire, Echo extended his arm and pointing towards the stream of fire quickly approaching, he snapped his fingers, a huge stream of blizzard collided with the fire and caused an explosion, the first thing everyone saw was boscha backing up, as Echo quickly followed her, with ice daggers, he aimed with chirurgical precision, as she dodged she stated hitting back, knocking the daggers out of his hands, they then started punching and kicking each other while blocking and quickly backed away from one-another, Echo smirked and for the fist time Boscha did too, they dashed towards each-other with an ice blade for Echo and a Fire one for Boscha, as they locked, boscha took the opportunity and punched him in the stomach before kicking him back, Echo flew back suprisingly,  
"she seemed to have punched him without magic, so why did he fly back" Luz thought 

Echo was there laying on the ground, he struggled to get back up, he was still wearing that cocky grin and he started laughing, before anybody could ask what was happening he spoke to Boscha

"Ghortaigh sin, níor éirigh leat mise a dhéanamh, a dheirfiúr" he said making everyone raise their eyebrows (if they have eyebrows)

suprisingly Boscha responded to him what seemed to be the same language

"Cad é an ifreann atá á dhéanamh agat anseo"

Echo once more responded in the same language "Míneoidh mé gach rud níos déanaí, ceart go leor?"

As soon as he said that, they started walking towards the center of the field, once they arrived they both said in perfect sync

"I give up"  
Before turning to give a quick fist bump before heading back into the locker room, while the crow stood there in shock

"What the hell just happend?" asked Gus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what language where they speaking? How do they know each other? Why did Boscha seem so angry?  
> To get these answers stay tuned to see the next chapters.  
> I don't have an update schedule, because of school and my motivation problems but i'll try to do my best to bring a chapter at least every two weeks
> 
> So guys, gals Non-binary pals and other gender nobility  
> See you next time


	3. Lunch incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident happens at lunch and Amity interrogates Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the third chapter everyone

**The next day:**

Boscha was having a terrible day, she nearly lost one grudgby match against the human and half-a-witch, Amity had left their group, but Boscha didn't really care, what bothered her was that students became more bold, she got pushed around, and all that escalated at lunch, suprisingly Boscha was eating alone, as she was minding her own buisness, she quickly realized that students we're all around her, as she looked at them a construction coven student spoke

"So Boscha, not so great now are we, you lost against a human how pathetic can you be" he said while laughing

another student replied "that bitch doesn't even have friends, daddy's money can't get you friends"

At that moment, as the crowd started to grow bigger and started insulting her more and more 

"spoiled brat" "bitch" "bully" "scumbag"

A tear rolled down Boscha's cheek, the same construction student saw it and got up on the table to yell

"SHE IS CRYING, THE ALL MIGHTY BOSCHA IS CRYING, WHAT A LOSER"

Boscha got up and tried leave, but she was tripped as she got up. She fell hard on the ground, she git back up and ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a bathroom stall and just started sobbing. The door opened as she stopped crying and prayed for them not to find her but relaxed when she heard the voices

"Boscha?? are you in here?" Skara asked

"yes.........." Boscha sounded so broken

"hey, hey it's ok i'm here now and Echo is guarding the door" as soon as the gray haired witch said that Boscha let herself cry and cry for a moment that seemed to be eternal.

"let's go back to the cafeteria" Skara said calmly

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND SKARA"

the door opened and it was Echo's time to speak up

"Hey don't worry we'll be with you and we will pass them a message" he said

"Ok............" Boscha answered 

**Back in the cafeteria**

Luz,Amity, Willow and Gus we're asking themselves what was happening when they arrived in the cafeteria , as soon as Boscha,Skara and Echo entered they understood

"OK, LISTEN UP EVERYONE" Echo yelled

"THE NEXT PERSON WHO ATTACKS BOSCHA WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH US FIRST"

"She's a fucking bully" one student said

"You're no better as her if you bully her" he said

"And who's going to stop us, you kid??" the construction student said as he mocked Echo

Echo dashed towards the senior student and stopped as his knife was to the older kids throat

"Yes" he said coldly as his eyes became a darker shade of red 

he put his weapon back in his pouch and started leaving with Boscha and Skara.

" _Thats really weird, i should investigate_ " thought Amity.

**Later that day**

"What did you wan't Blight" Echo said

"I wanted to talk about Boscha" Amity said

"Go on"

"Why do you help her she is a bully" Amity said judgmentally

"As we're you if i believe" Echo calmly

"Thats not the point here, she ruined Willow's life, she broke my leg and wasn't a bully because of her parents"

"I know, i know and you shouldn't assume you had it worst"

"And what do you know about Boscha anyway, you arrived a week ago"

"Why wouldn't i know about my sister, Blight" Echo said

"WHAT, BOSCHA IS YOUR SISTER"

"Stop shouting please i don't want everyone to know"

"And why is that" Amity asked

"Because if you do i will tell everyone about you're little crush on the human"

"WHAT i don't have a crush on Luz, i could never have a crush on her, true she is stunningly cute and beautiful and gracious.......... i just outed myself didn't i?"

"Yep, don't worry if you say nothing i won't tell anyone that you're a Luzbian"

"A what" Amity asked

"So Luz has invited me Tomorrow after class, i will tell her to bring everyone and i will give you all the information you neeed, As for now i'm going back to the bakery, haven't seen my mms in a while, see ya Blight" As Echo said that he left towards the bakery.

Amity stayed for a moment before leaving as she started walking home she was interrupted by her siblings, Emira and Edric Blight.

"So mittens, why we're you in the classroom with the new kid" her Elder sister asked

"I had some questions for him Emira" Amity said 

"It's not a new crush Mittens?" Edric asked 

"No it isn't and why are you here you two, you should be home by now" Amity asked calmly

"Mother has something to tell us" Emira said 

**At the Blight manor**

The Blights we're all at the dining table, Odalia spoke up

"Children i hope you saw the debacle of yesterday. Amity Boscha's father has asked that you keep her in line, i personally agree with him, her father is rich and Blight's only associate with a select few individuels, her "draw" with the new student yesterday was a mascarade, she appeared as week and brought shame to her name, i forbid you all from being humiliated like this. Children also see if you can befriend the new student, his strength may be a valuable asset to us. Dismissed" As soon as their mother pronounced those words the Blight children left "Amity, i would like to talk with you" The woman spoke without an ounce of love in her voice "yes mother?" Amity said "I heard rumors, i hope you are not shaming yourself by hanging out with Willow or the Human, you wouldn't wan't to destroy our reputation now, would you Amity?" "No mother" Amity responded calmly "Very well you may leave now and i hope you will stay this way. In three days we are invited to a ball, we have found you a suitor, you better not embarass us." "Yes mother" Amity said as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will be Echo and Boscha at the Bakery and you'll be introduced to their moms, as you can probably guess her father isn't great but to what extent??  
> Anyways, guys,gals,non-binary pals and other gender nobility  
> See ya next time


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo sees his moms for the first time in years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after day one and the duel but before the lunch incident  
> Pink haired mom is named Luna and the three eyed one is named Lin

**Bonesborough**

As Echo and Boscha passed the door of the bakery, Boscha shouted

"We're home"

As soon as she said that a pink haired witch came out of the kitchen with a tray of pastries

"Hello Boscha did you bring any..................." The woman stood there in shock, the tray slipping out of her hands and crashing on the ground, as the tray broke on the ground a three eyed demon came out too of the kitchen 

"Honey are you alriii...........Echo?" she said starting to tear up as she finished her sentence 

"Hey. Mom,Ma" Echo said with a tiny voice "aaaaaah" before being brutally tackled into a hug by the two women

"But you are supposed to be dead" Lin said 

"i'll explain everything, but fist can we sit at a table and consider the possibility of you getting of of me, i think you broke my ribs" Echo responded

**A few minutes** **later**

"you've got a lot of explaning to do young man" Luna said in a stern voice

"I will explain everything" Echo assured

Boscha interrupted the two of them to talk herself and their moms started also talking to ask a lot of questions

"where were you?"

"On a island"

"How did you survive?"

"I hunted and ate berries"

"But how did you get back"

"I got good enough to make an ice boat"

"did you get hurt?"

"No don't worry" 

"Anyways we're glad to have you back Echo" luna said

Echo started crying

"I'm glad to ...be...finally home" he said before being envelloped with hugs.

**Later that** **night**

"Hey Echo?" Boscha said in a quiet voice

"yep" Echo responded

"I'm sorry"

"for what"

"i am a bitch, i'm a bully, i'm a monster, i don't deserve you and mom and ma's kindness" Boscha started to cry

Echo hugged her

"First, i know , you see that necklace you always have, well it was mine but you know that but it has also a vision spell on it, i used during hide and seek, never thought that it help me assit your classes, so my point is, i've seen the things you've done and honestly it's awful what you did, but that doesn't mean you are a lost cause, i know you are a kind person Boscha, a sassy cheeky person, but a kind one, and i know it was hard for you especially with that guy around, but the thing is you can change Boscha and you can become a better person, i'm not saying you should become friends with luz,willow and gus immediatly but, me, skara, amelia and kat will help you, you can start with baby steps, first don't bully anywone, then say hello and when you're confident enough apologize, even though in this place i just have the feeling that it's not going to go a smoothly as intented but anyways, i'll be always there for you, except if you try to kill me or anyone that i love obviously." As Echo finished talking, Boscha stopped crying and said

"go raibh maith agat Echo"

"Am ar bith" 

"so how did you survive that accident" Boscha asked

"When the boat exploded, i used m powers as the avatar to encase myself into ice" Echo said

"the what now?"

" _oh god i forgot about that_ " "nothing i just created an air bubble before passing out, and when i woke up i was on the island, well 1 kilometer from the island but i could see it"

"you're telling me that you, swam a kilometer?"she asked

"no, magic" 

"makes sense"

"also you got pretty good with magic" Echo said while watching the roof

"you too, you dodged my attacks like they we're nothing"

"you're just predictable Boscha" Echo said bearing a smug grin

"that's it" 

Boscha jumped on Echo they rolled on the floor while playfully hitting each other until

"BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN AND SLEEP"

"YES MOM" they both said in unison

**The next day**

**"** Well i have potions class" Boscha said

"and i have bard class with skara, so see you at lunch?"

"see you at lunch deartháir" declared Boscha 

"see ya later alligator" Echo declamed as he left

"Alli-what???" Boscha inquired

"oh look at the time i gotta go"

**In bard** **class**

As Echo entered the room he went towards skara and asked

"hey is this seat taken"

"no, so you're the new student what's your name again?" she said

"Echo, it's a pleasure to meet you, Skara."

"how do you know my name?"

"i've been watching you girl"

"WHAT????"

as she got up to start and run Echo spoke again

"wait, i'm joking i'm sorry"

"so how do you know my name?"

"first don't yell again."

"ok"

"why wouldn't i know my sisters friends name"

"wait Boscha is your sister??" Skara asked 

"yep but don't tell anyone"

"why?"

"it's personal"

"ok, so what did you want to talk about"

"i'm worried something will happen at lunch with Boscha so i will need your help"

"i'm in" Skara declaimed"

"great, i have the feeling this is the start of something great, he said extending his arm

"me too Echo" Skara said accepting the handshake

"Students, please take out your notebooks please" the teacher said arriving in the classroom

"yes sir" the students replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i make some character sheets for my oc's to introduce them fully?


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's say, it's gonna go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, there is going to be violence so you're warned, and also some backstory

**The night of the lunch incident**

It was a grudgby match tonight, Banshee's versus Grandis another schools team, the match was pretty intense but the result was fairly easy to guess, the banshee's won. Echo went on the field to congratulate them he saw in the corner of his eye a gargoyle, that gargoyle was none other than Boscha's father. Echo shared a glance with Skara and Amelia and moved with Boscha back to the locker room, then they exited by the backdoor and safely lead Boscha back to the bakery, well that would've been what would have happened if Skara didn't spot the people following them, Echo stayed behind as Amelia and Skara continued to escort an oblivious Boscha telling her that he forgot something.

As Echo stood in the middle of the street several hooded figures came out of the shadow's

"Who are you and what do you want?" he said

"we only need the girl alive so step away or die trying to stop us"

"HA HA HA HA HA, famous last words"

As soon as Echo finished laughing the figures leaped at him, but Echo was quick to respond by throwing two knives instantly hitting two of the aggressors in the chest

"two down 8 to go" he said 

One of them charged with a sword and tried to stab him but he just stood on top of the blade 

"too slow" he taunted 

Before kicking the guy in the face and backing away, he dodged several projectiles before impaling three of them with ice, as the renaming regrouped, they charged up a ball of electricity, Echo stayed still before shooting the ground causing smoke to appear, when it faded away he was gone and the lightning bolt two as the remaining scoundrels gathered around a light to see where he was, he stood out and lifted his arm up in the air and before any of them could react, he snapped his fingers. At that exact moment water ropes went around the aggressors necks and lifted them up until their feet didn't touch the ground and then they froze, leaving the bandits hanging.

**At the bakery**

"Where where you young man?" Lin asked

"sorry Ma, i had left some thing hanging around"

"ok i heard something happened at the match, i thought ou would be celebrating in a restaurant or something"

"No, he was there too"

"he hasn't given up yet"

"nope"

The next day at the owl house 

"hoot hoot, a new face who are you" hooty exclaimed 

"What the hell are you" Echo responded

the door opened and Eda came out (i'm gay she said)

"Oh hey kid, the others we're waiting for you"

"Oh hey Echo" Luz said in a cheerful voice

"Hello" Willow said in her usual calm tone

"hi" Gus said 

Amity was too focused gaying on Luz that she didn't see him until he sat next to her

"So what did you want to ask me?" he said

Amity was the first one to ask a question "Why are you so nice with Boscha?"

"Yeah she's a bully" said Luz

"As i already told you once Amity she is my sister after all"

"WHAT IN THE TITANS NAME" they yelled except Amity who already knew

"But even she's a bully and there is no reasoning with her" Amity continued"

"Let me tell you a story" Echo said "When we were 3 me and Boscha met, i had no parents so i was adopted by her moms, we grew up and we're best of friends until on day, we used magic to create a raft and mine exploded rendering me unconcious and causing me to drift away, only came back know."

"But, that doesn't excuse anything" Gus said

"I'm not asking you to forgive her but just acknoledge this, Amity you know Boscha's Father right?"

"Yes"

"Well know imagine losing your Brother and Best friend when you are 5 and then have to face that guy alone, and don't worry willow i already made her promise to stop bullying you"

"Thank you Echo" Willow said

"No problem, and what time is it, IT'S 9PM????? FUCK YOU TIME? MA IS GOING TO KILL ME BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he said as he started sprinting home, and tripping 84 times on the way home and running into a wall 7 times. 

**Ok Author here under this is going to be a character sheet for Echo with all the basic information**

**Name:Echo**

**Age:15**

**Height:1.52 m or for all you Americans 4 feet 98**

**Skin tone: Pale**

**Eyes:Red**

**hair: pure white**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter next ones are going to be longer  
> Until then guys, gals non binary pals and other gender nobility  
> This is Ace-with-a-pan signing off


	6. Trying to apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically Boscha tries to help willow and apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a more calm and emotional chapter than the others who we're very action packed or information packed

**Hexide:**

"Guys i can't do it" Boscha said

"of course you can,nothing is impossible for you" Skara announced enthusiastically

"yeah,i doubt the last part though" Echo said with a smirk

"NOT HELPING LEATCHEANN" Boscha said angrily

"Oh no, why are you so violent Boscha? to your dear brother no less?" Echo responded

"Echo." Skara growled

"very well m'Lady" 

Boscha left them to go towards the greenhouse and she waited there until willow arrived

"Willow!" she said

"Boscha...." Willow replied "No, half-a-witch or tree kisser today Boscha" Willow asked 

"No i wanted to know if you needed help with anything" Boscha said looking towards the ground 

"Are you.....joking" Willow said 

"NO. i mean no i'm not joking Willow i really want to help you" Boscha pleaded

"i never thought i would hear that from you,well i would need some help with weeds"

"ON IT......where exactly" Boscha said getting more and more embarassed until

"pfffffffff HA HA HA HA" a laughter came from over them 

then they heard

"shut up, they are going to hear us"

Boscha was burning with rage "Echo má thugaim breith ort. TAR ÉIS A CHINNEADH"

"RUN" was all they heard before Echo and Skara disappeared but not before Echo dropped some puns

"Okay we're leafing you with her"

"Is he always like this?" Willow asked

"Yes, but in the mean time he is my brother, and i signed up for this" Boscha answered

The rest of the morning Boscha helped Willow with weeds and pants in general, even to an extent that at one point a group of students including Echo had to intervene to stop a plant beast from ravaging the school 

Then Willow helped Boscha picking some plants for her potions.

At lunch Boscha sat with Echo and Skara Amelia was sick and Bo and Kat we're doing "homework". As for Willow she was sitting as usual with Luz,Gus and our favorite Luzbian Amity, for now let's focus on Willow's side of lunch

"YOU DID WHAT"Luz exclaimed 

"please sit down, and yes Boscha helped me in the green house"

"is she scheming something, what do you think Amity" Luz continued

Amity being to focused on admiring Luz took several seconds before responding "Ah,uhhhh. yeah it truly is weird for Boscha to act like this maybe you should be careful Willow, we never now what she's up too" 

"But Echo said they we're working on it" Willow replied

"I for one don't trust him" Amity said "he has this look in his eyes as if he was just playing chess and he looks like he wouldn't hesitate to resort to murder"

that last line left a everyone "dead" silent

"Aren't you exaggerating Amity. he seems like a nice guy, can't believe he is Boscha's brother" Luz said in a thoughtful voice

"He did say he was adopted and was thought dead for 10 years, their life experiences are very different" Gus replied

"you are not wrong Gus"Luz said

"She also asked me to see her on the grudgby field after class" Willow added 

"And you are trusting her" Amity said in disbelief

Willow reassured her "Amity don't worry, if she tries anything i'll just use plant magic" 

**At the same time on Boscha's** **side**

"So she said yes to seing me after class" Boscha said a faint blush on her cheeks 

"You followed and helped her all morning, you simp" Echo said 

"Whats a simp?"Skara asked

"nevermind"

"So she said yes right" Skara inquired 

Boscha responded "yes.."

"Well you better not fuck up" Echo said while giggiling 

"cuirfidh mé deireadh le do laethanta" Boscha snarled 

Echo responded quickly "dáiríre, an marú do dheartháir féin? Rude."

"What did you guys just say" Asked Skara

Echo was the first one to respond "she said she would kill me"

"Well she can" Skara said 

"I thought we had a bond Skara, i trusted you, i loved you, but i see it was all lies and deception to take possession of my heart" Echo declaimed dramatically while playing a sad tune on a violin and slowly falling to the ground

Boscha talked in her usual sassy tone "Well that happened"

"Come on guys we have to go to class" Skara announced

"OK boss" the siblings said while nudging each other through the cafeteria 

**After class:grudgby field**

Willow arrived at the grudgby field, Boscha was standing there and turned around when she heard Willow arrive

"thank you for coming" she said

"No problem Boscha, so what did you want to say to me" Willow asked

" _it's now or never_ " she thought "Willow i would like to apologize, not just for bullying you, i apologize for using you to avoid thinking about my insecurities and shitty father, i apologize for ruining your social life , even if you deserved my place more than me, i'm sorry for always mocking you to avoid mocking myself, i'm sorry for bullying you and Luz because i thought it was unfair that what you were could have been me and Echo and the others, while i thought he was dead, i'm sorry for calling you names that you didn't deserve and finally i'm sorry for being a bitch towards your feelings." Boscha ended crying

Willow hugged her and said "you haven't owned up to everything you've done, but your apology was sincere and you have real problems, this doesn't mean we're friends but i'm willing to give you a chance Boscha"

"Thank *snif* you Willow" Boscha said crying even more

After hugging for 5 solid minutes they got up and exchanged a last hug, Boscha thanked Willow before they both went home in different directions

After they left Echo dropped from a tree and said "I knew you had it in you Boscha, this is the real you".

As he started to walk home he thought " _Well now it can only go forward, and i will always be there to catch up for everything i missed, this tile Boscha i'm not letting you face him alone."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think about the chapter  
> due to class i'll have less time to write and chapters might come out slower   
> Until next time guys,gals, non-binary pals and other gender nobility  
> see ya


	7. The ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a ball organized by the Blights, Echo, Boscha have to go and what they lean there isn't pleasant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i would like to thank the wonderful people at the Boschlow server, the owl house fan server and the supportive coven on discord for giving me ideas and supporting me, while all being cool people

**1 hour before the Ball**

"Do we really have to go Bosch" Echo sighed

"Yes, remember i have to stay up top so our moms job doesn't get eaten by the Blights or anybody else" Boscha responded 

"I know, i know, it's just so annoying, i wish i could punch them in the face" Echo said

"Ypu know you have no physical strength right?" Boscha asked with a grin

"I know, i know, that's why i got better at magic, because i can't punch shit"

"I know."

Echo was wearing a tuxedo and Boscha her grom dress, when they left for the party, there wasn't a smile on their face, they new who they we're going to face by going there

**Blight Manor**

As they arrived, they we're welcomed by Alador Blight

"Good Evening Children" He said in a monotone voice

"Good Evening SIR" they both said before speed walking past him

As they arrived in the main room, the crowd was already big, and there we're only rich people, mostly rich AND Boring, as they wen't in the "Childrens" section of the party, they we're met with Amity and Skara

Echo was the first to talk "hey guys, so where are the rest?"

"Bo and Kat and hiding probably Making out" Skara responded

"I knew it" Boscha said

"yeah,yeah _as you thought that a franchise could never get worse over time, looking at you star wars_ so where are your siblings Mittens" 

"I will kill you Echo if you use that nickname, once more. Emira left with Viney and Edric is "hanging out" with Jerbo"

"Ok thanks" 

The party went pretty smoothly, the music was fine and the food was too until Both Echo and Boscha we're asked in the main room by Raag, Boscha's Father

"Ah Boscha, my girl it is good to talk to you again" He said

"Cut the crap "Dad" what do you want with me" Boscha snarled

"I don't remember inviting the error here" he replied 

"Má leanann tú ar aghaidh mar seo brisfidh mé do spine ina dhá leath" Echo said 

"Boscha, i want to announce good news, we have finished to arrange your marriage with Amity" Raag smirked

"WHAT?" Amity yelled

Odalia Blight spoke firmly "Hush, Amity we haven't spoken to you and yes, you will get married to Boscha in a year" 

"Nope, not happening" Echo said

"i second that" followed Skara

"it is not your place to make this decision" Odalia said 

"We will see" Boscha answered angrily 

As they left the manor they heard Raag call out for them

"Not so fast Boscha you're coming with me" he declared

As he said those words, members of the emperors coven came out of the bushes 

"Now come here and everything will be fine" he assured

"You're a sneaky little liar aren't you" Echo said while putting a knife under Raag's throat

"Yeah, "Father" give me one good reason to come with you"

"do you want your bitch of a motAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" 

he screamed as Boscha elbowed him in the mouth

"YOU.. YOU BITCH, GUARD SEIZE HER"

As the guards advanced she ran towards them and started mowing through them, Echo on the other side was hit and running with his knifes, Echo and Boscha worked together to get rid of the guards and then broke more of Raags teeth.

But as they we're breaking his teeth, more guards came out of the bushes and surrounded them

they stood still as if they we're waiting a move. Boscha was the first one to move, she grabbed Echo's hand and lifted their arms in the air in sign of surrender

As the guards approached them Echo snapped his fingers and yelled

"ZA WARUDO TOKI WO TOMARE"

When Raag looked back at them, they we're gone and the guards we're all on the ground, none of them new what happened

As Echo and Boscha entered the Bakery Luna asked them

"Was the party enjoyable kids" 

"No, we will have to talk tomorrow to you and Ma though, good night mom"Boscha responded

"yeah goodnight mom, say goodnight to ma from us"

"Goodnight Children, i love you."

For all of you wondering, this is what Echo looks like 

this art was drawn by my friend Gabyarty on tumblr so go check him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, next chapters should be a lot less plot heavy/angst heavy  
> Hope you enjoyed it and until next time  
> See ya


	8. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo and Boscha have a rendez vous with Luz, Amity,Willow and Gus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So beware, this chapter contains mild description of brutality and Murder, it also deals with mental health issues,what i have depicted here, i have made up the symptoms and how his mental problems work since i have no experience with them  
> If you are easily disturbed or are uncomfortable with those subjects, read this at your own risks

**Heart of the forest, 1 day after the ball**

As Luz, Willow and gus arrived to the heart of the forest, they we're met by Echo, Boscha and Amity who were all dawning serious faces

"what's happening guys?" Luz asked

"Come, we'll explain in a minute" Boscha responded

They walked for half an hour, cutting trough the forest and until they went into a cave, upon arrival, Luz, Amity,Willow and Gus remarked that this cave was decorated and wasn't some random cave

"Welcome to our secret base" Echo declared "where we would spend all of our time as kids

"So whats the news" Willow asked

"Ok, but before we say anything, we never had a word to say in this" Amity said looking nervous around her "friend"

Boscha took a step forward and said "Me and Amity are engaged"

"WHAT??" they all exclaimed

"Sadly it's the truth, Raag and the blight parents have both accepted that, we learned about it yesterday during the ball, thankfully we were able to escape" Echo said in serious voice

"But. That's . Horrible" Luz said on the edge of crying before running out

"LUZ WAIT" Amity ran after her 

"Oh ifreann fuilteacha" Echo said before being intrrupted by Boscha

"Éist le haghaidh onc, tá a fhios agat gur breá leis an duine an duine agus déanann an duine freisin"

10 minutes later they found Luz standing protectively in front of Amity surrounded by 4 men

They rushed pass the two men and as Boscha and Willow knelt in front of Amity to check if she was okay they heard a scream

Echo was twitching on the ground holding his head and screaming in pain, an illusion weared off causing his ears to become human

Boscha yelled "ECHO!!!!!"

Willow quickyl backed off the attackers with her plants before trying to help Echo, thats when 50 of them came out, And one of them opened a carriage and dragged two people out

Boscha saw them and started crying "Mom? Ma?"

"THEY KIDNAPPED YOUR MOMS?" Luz yelled

Their leader started talking "Amity Blight and Boscha, If you come with us these woman will be spared, if not" They put blades against their throats" they will die. and your brother wont be able to help you, that human wont be able to do his trick to do magic, not in that state" 

They laughed

At that exact moment Boscha and Echo's eyes became dark red, then they started becoming pure darkness as they got up and yelled

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

Blade like bones sprouted out of their arms, they grew fangs and claws,and they dashed forward, they started slaughtering the men, they attempted to fight back but we're brutaly mauled to death and killed in the most gruesome ways, The rest of the gang were covering their eyes out of disgust

After 10 long minutes of screaming Echo and Boscha became normal again and dragged everyone to their hideout before sitting them down and saying

"We will explain everything"

Echo started talking

"As you now may know, i'm not a witch, i'm a human, i arrived in this world with my parents when i was three, i was quickly separated from my parents and thats when i met Boscha, we bacame best friends and then we became siblings, when we we're around 5 we ventured a bit too far and we arrived in some ruins, we both got cursed that day, more effects for me though, My body absorbs the environmental magic and i can use it even if i'm human"

"That doesn't seem like a curse" Gus said

"Yeah, i can channel the absorption trough the rings i have and it gave those cool horns. BUT, i have a hunger for magic, without the necklace i have i would be hunting witches to absorb magic, when we get angry our eyes become darker and when they become Black we have no control whatsoever in that rage state, it also seriously affected my mental health. Now to continue the story, 1 year later, on my Birthday we created an ice boat with magic, a little one, i was one it in the ocean not too far from the shore when our "best friend" at the time Damian pressed a button, i saw it because he was back towards me, at that moment the boat exploded and i started drowning, the last thing i saw before fainting, was Raags face smiling, Happy that he got rid of a nuisance . When i woke up on the island, i met up with my parents, my mother tried to kill me to get some food and i had to murder her, funny huh, i'm so messed up i don't even care about killing my own mother"

Echo was suprised when Boscha hugged him, Luna and Lin joined in, the rest of the group joined in too, even Emira, Edric,Skare, viney and jerbo who we're eaves dropping on them

Echo started sobbing and crying a lot and continued for severla long minutes before Luz spoke

"We will fix this together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> And until next time, guys,gals,non-binary pals and other gender nobility  
> See ya


	9. Back to hexide

Before we start this chapter i would like to thank my friend Pink Flamingo on discord for this art of cursed Boscha and Echo

And now for let's begin

**Hexide**

Luz arrived at Hexide that morning, she still couldn't believe what had happened during the week-end, Echo is a human, him and Boscha are cursed and they killed over 50 people without hesitating. 

That was horrifying, but again she could kind of understand, they tried to kill their moms and paid the price, that breakdown Echo had contrasted with his usual calm and snarky attitude.

As she was thinking she walked into Amity and fell

"Oh sorry amy, uhhh, i wasn't watching" she said

"NO ITS FINE...i mean .......it's ok just don't do that again" said the tomato known as amity

"Should we tell them?" Luz said while biting her nails

"I think it's for the best, they could help" Amity responded trying to hide her huge blush

"But first let's go to class"

"Ok"

As the morning went on no incident was to note, except an exchange student who casted a spell on Willow and ran away, before being cornered by Boscha, Echo, Skara, Cat,Amelia and Bo, who then gave him nightmares combining their magics for a terrifying illusion.

Then arrived lunch where Luz and Amity had something to tell them in a empty classroom

"Ok, so me and Amity are dating" Luz said while blushing

"CALLED IT" Willow said proudly

"I knew something was going on between you two" Boscha added

"You girls owe me 20 snails each" Echo said to the rest of the gang

Gus was just asing himself " _What did i miss???_ "

"Babe please, you don't want to take money from your girlfriend do you" Skara said

"WHAT" the whole group responded

"Uhhhhh, what is the issue" Echo asked

"You guys are dating??"Amity kind of yelled

"AWWWWWWWWWW" luz litterally yelled

"I already knew it" Boscha said

"Look, honestly it wasn't such a big deal, we didn't want to do a big reveal kind of thing and just wanted to go with the flow" Skara calmly said

"Yeah" Echo followed "We chose to just go with th flow"

"Well that just happened" Luz said breaking the silence

"Welp we better get back to class, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Echo said as he walked away

By the time they turned around Skara was gone too, leaving the gang with so many unanswered questions.

As the day went on, several incidents happened, such as:

-Echo and Boscha finding Emira and Viney making out in a closet

-Luz flying down an entire fleet of stairs before being caught by Amelia and Willow

-Willow making Boscha faint when she rolled up her sleeves before carrying a Heavy plant

-Amity staring lovingly at Luz

-Echo taunting a rich kid who insulted Boscha and let himself get punched so the other would get expelled and did it

-Edric being a gay mess for Jerbo

-And a rather strong Explosion when the pure chaotic energy of Luz, Boscha and Echo combined in potions class nearly taking out the entire section of the school if Echo hadn't absorbed the raw energy

And finally all of them (except for viney) getting in trouble when they accidentally (or not) released a golem and had to fight for their lives while Amity and Boscha where gay messes (turns out that Willow Breaking with her bare fist a mini-golem had a pretty strong effect on Boscha) and Echo and Skara we're playing the sax using bard magic to limit the collateral damage.

After all that great day they returned each to their homes

Emira,Edric and Amity back to the manor for a boring night

Echo and Boscha, back to the bakery where they we're forced to help as a punishment for mass murder (well mostly Echo was working because Boscha was daydreaming about Willow carrying her)

And Luz returned to the owl house with Eda, Lilith , owlbert,king and of course hooty

All that fun without knowing that in the next days nothing would ever be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila the end of the first arc 
> 
> second arc normally starting this week end  
> I would like to thank the boschlow community discord and it's members for giving me ideas and helping me improve my writing, and to thank all of you for reading my fanfic and being so nice, and finally the supportive coven and it's members for cheering me up and giving me inspiration  
> So until next time guys, gals, non binary pals and other gender-nobility  
> See ya


	10. Arc 2: It all starts to go downhill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prologue to the start of the second arc, just a little Mise en bouch  
> i hope you like it

Nothing was right,it all started slowly, guards in spots where there was none beforehand, more guards, The Emperors coven patrolling too.

Hexide and the other schools were some of the last places without constant surveillance anymore.

**Bakery**

"OK be safe kids, have a good day" Lin said while kissing Echo on his forehead and Boscha on her third eye closed (what did you expect, she has no forehead)

"Watch out for the guards honey, and Echo, please keep her out of trouble" Luna asked in a worried tone

Echo shrugged and playfully nudged Boscha before responding

"This is the way" 

As he finished talking, they left the bakery and started walking through Bonesborough 

"Hey." Boscha said in a sudden serious voice with hints of fear

"Yeah?" Echo responded while buying some candy and drinks from Eda's stand (Star platinum)

"Are you sure everything's going to be fine?" She asked, more worryful than usual

"I dunno, but what i'm sure of is that i have 12 rings left, so we can't go fooling around like when we we're kids" He said calmly

"Why does it sound like you are narrating something that will be relavent in future events" Boscha asked annoyed

"Maybe i am, Maybe i am"

"cén fáth an ifreann atá tú mo dheartháir, dúr" Boscha claimed just before eating one of the pastries they baked that morning

"Tá a fhios agat, b’fhéidir go bhfuilim dúr, b’fhéidir go bhfuil mé dÚsachtach, maraíonn mé mo mháthair féin tar éis an tsaoil" Echo suddenly yelled pissed

"Sorry, i really am" Boscha whispered before hugging him

"No i'm sorry i shouldn't have lashed out at you like that" he said while hugging back

"I know you hide your emotions, but talk from time to time, we are all here to support you" Boscha said before beginning to walk towards Hexide again

"I'll try" Echo answered feeling like shit 

"We also have a grudgby match tonight, be there this time you are playing" Boscha said before running towards the greenhouse 

"I will, i will" He answered " _in a sense she is worse than amity at handling her crush, she feels so awful she thinks that willow should leave her, but she can't leave willow, ironic, reminds me of.......what's there name already? Catra and Adora that's i. Whatever happens i will be there even if i should die doing it, i haven't been there for 10 years just because of my stuid idea she was alone against him, NEVER AGAIN_ " he thought as he clenched his fist before dawning a smile and heading towards class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> i haven't thanked you all for the 1000 hits and now as i am writing 1498 hits  
> this is awesome, i thought my fic would be either trashed or ignored but you have only been nice and supportive, so Thank you all  
> This is Echo signing off  
> So guys, gals, non-binary pals and other gender nobility  
> See ya next time


	11. The chaos begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: This chapter may be my darkest yet, this is going to get worse over time so be prepared

**Hexide**

As the grudgby match came to an end, the banshees emerged victorious once more, Their opponents didn't expect such changes in their game plan, Boscha went from supreme leader to team commando between to matches and took their opponents by surpise, crushing them in the process.

Amity,Luz,Gus,Willow,Edric,Emira,Amelia and other students came down to celebrate, all seemed too good, until an announcement was heard across the isles

"FOR OPPOSING THEMSELVES ONCE MORE AGAINST THE EMPEROR AND THE TITANS WILL, CRIMINALS EDALYN AND LILITH CLAWTHORNE, LIN AND LUNA HAVE BEEN APREHENDED AND BEEN STAGED FOR EXECUTION IN A WEEK FOR THE DAY OF UNITY"

As soon as the broadcast ended everyone except the main gang had fled the scene, Boscha and Luz we're crying, Echo was standing still petrified in horror, Skara was terrified, Willow, Amity and Gus ran to their side and hugged them Echo broke down, He was shaking and sobbing, he felt so lost and powerless until they heard

"I thought i told you not to embarrass the Blight name Amity. Are you a failure like your siblings?"

The turned their head in horror to see Odalia Blight standing there with a platoon of Guards and dawning the emperors coven leader's uniform

"Now Amity, come here, don't touch half a witch and that filthy human if you want them to live" She said in a stern voice showing nothing but emptiness inside of it

"Ye....s Mo" "LOUDER" Amity was interrupted by Odalia yelling

"Amity, you do not want to be a failure do you dear?" She said again in her voice full of poison

"DONT TOUCH HER" Edric and Emira we're standing protectively in front of their sister before being tackled by guards and put in cuffs

"Amity, dear, come now."

"yes mother" Amity replied while sobbing before Boscha grabbed her arm and brought her back to their side

"You are not going anywhere Amy" she said in a stern but loving voice

Willow got up and stood by her side "We won't leave you"

"Yeah" Echo said as he finished sobbing

Odalia received a call on her scroll, as soon as the call ended she started leaving and said "Kill them" and left

As soon as she was out of sight the guards ran towards them before being tossed around by thorns, Willow was angry they all we're ready to battle until Kat yelled

"MORE ARE COMING"

"Let's run for it" Echo said

As they started running towards the forest, the guards pursued them, they exchanged spells, occasionally taking out a guard

They ran and ran until they came up with a plan

"How do we lose them?" Luz asked 

"We don't" Boscha responded "If you have a problem with killing run now"

They all continued running except for Echo, the twins , Boscha and Skara

"Whats the plan?" Edric asked

"Echo and i designed things with glyphes so we are not defenseless in a situation without magic, we have used glyphes to create these

"I was inspired by a certain show of my childhood" Echo continued

They took a key and opened a pocket dimension and took out 3 dc-15s, one dc-15a and two Westar 35 blasters,

"What is that thing" Skara said shocked

"I took the inspiration from a show and asked how i could make it work, Back in the human world we have similar things that use a special powder to create a mini explosion and propel a metal bullet, lethal in most scenarios, here the ammunitions is stored in the cartridges, i made special guns for me and boscha, each clip contains 150 little glyphes rolled together and will activate when the trigger is pulled, fusing together creating a plasma bolt (i don't know shit about how we create plasma but bear with me) we all have 25 clips, so now we have a few hundreds of guards to mow down, don't hesitate, it's them or us, understood?" Echo finished sêaking

"YES" they responded

they all ran behind trees and prepared themselves, when the first guard came to close, they opened fire, it was a straight up massacre, no magic shield lasted long against that, they started advancing towards the guards, Echo and Boscha shooting the ones on the ground or those who surrendered, when all that was finished they ran towards where Luz and the others ran earlier, the guns we're given back to Echo and before leaving Echo and Boscha burned the zone so no one could identify the cause of their death, their eyes we're calm, not calm and peacefull, a calm storm killing everything that stands in their way

they left a message for Odalia on the leader of the guards body

"You are next bitch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thanks for the 1500 hits  
> i love you all and thanks again for motivating me to continue this story  
> Until next time guys,gals,non-binary pals and other gender nobility  
> See ya


	12. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you for choosing to read my fic it means so much to me  
> don't hesitate to tell what you thought about it in the comments  
> Enjoy

**Secret hideout**

As Echo,Boscha,Edric,Emira and Skara entered the secret cave where the others had gone they stumbled across a vision that made their hearts flutter, Boscha was admiring Willow sleeping as she looked peaceful and calm, Emira looked at Viney just wanting to cuddle her and Edric was already going in to kiss Jerbo until they heard Echo saying

"Simps"

"We know what that means now" Emira announced

"Shit." Echo started to run away before being Bitchslapped by Boscha

"How could you, sister? you dare turn on your brother, all those years thrown to waste by your betrayel i can't believe you've done this. but lesbi-honest i aced that part, anygay i think i was pan-tastic so Bi" He said making everyone in the room groan and facepalm

"Ok no more jokes we have to concentrate, what are we going to do next?" Willow asked

"Echo and Boscha got up and said

"Amity? do you mind if your parents die?"

"...................................No." she responded

"great i'm making a list of targets that we are going to eliminate, so this is the plan,tommorow, me and Boscha plus skara are going to fight against Raag, he should be in his mansion, Luz you are going with Willow, Gus, Viney and Jerbo to eliminate Alador and Odalia, we will join you when you are finished, Edric,Emira and Amity, i want you to reek havoc across the town and get as much people as possible to revolt, Belos has the advantage when we are talking in a drawn out war, but with the element of surprise we could kill him"

"I'm going with Luz" Amity announced

"You don't have to Mi Hermosa" Luz responded

"Ok, as long as you do nothing to stop the mission, understood?" 

"YES!"

"Ok, go prepare"

Echo went to a secret room in the hideout (convenient huh) and Boscha joined him

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"Whats wrong Echo?"

"What's wrong with me" he said trembling while staring at his hands

"look at me, nothing is wrong with you"

He started breathing heavily, tearing up

"What if................ Skara saw what I've done and decided that i was not worth it, I've killed so many people for nothing, NOTHING YOU HEAR ME" He started sobbing and just taking aout all the pent up anger, he started seeing things that weren't there, voices calling him a monster, when Boscha approached him he slapped her hand away and yelled 

"YOU TOO ARE DISGUSTED BY ME AREN'T YOU, YOU HATE THE MNSTER I'VE BECOME I HEARD YOU, I KNOW IT JUST, LEAVE ME IF YOU............................................."

he stopped yelling when he felt arms wrapped around him, it was Skara's she had found the room and was hugging Echo

"Why *sobs* why *sob* why do you decide to stay" he said as if the world was ending and he was the cause

"Because i love you, i know it's stupid and we haven't known each other for long but i know that i love you Echo" She said before planting a kiss on his lips 

She then started to sing slowly

"Keep dreaming 'bout a better world  
You keep wishing for some clarity  
Always hoping that a lightning bolt  
Is gonna save you from this gravity  
  
You're holding out for some romantic life  
Maybe you’ll wake up in a world of charm  
Oh, but what's here can set you free  
  
You don’t have to dream  
Your life’s a masterpiece  
If you just believe  
Then all you see is all you need  
Right now your hopes are shattered  
Just pointless ever after  
But in time you’ll find through love  
Your power just shines  
  
When you don’t know where to turn to  
And you’re sure all hope is gone  
When the day you waited for won’t come  
And dark won’t yield to dawn  
Trust love  
And open up your eyes  
Trust love  
The truth is there but sometimes in disguise  
The way’s uncertain but we’re together  
Moving toward the light  
When we trust in love  
And open up our eyes  
  
If you could only open up a door  
Spread your wings and fly away from here  
Write yourself into a fairy tale  
All your problems would just disappear  
  
And still you’re counting on a second sight  
To somehow wrest you from the way of harm  
When what you need to do is see  
  
All you have to be  
Is here in reality  
Leave your fantasy  
You’ll find the key  
To victory  
  
I know the dark’s returning  
And the fires of hate are burning  
But the lies can’t hide what’s true  
When love’s alive  
  
There’s not a miracle  
That’s gonna show you how  
The secret to your life  
Is here and now  
Look inside  
End your search and be alive  
It’s time  
To rise  
To realize  
To open up your eyes  
  
When you don’t know where to turn to  
And you’re sure all hope is gone  
When the day you waited for won’t come  
And dark won’t yield to dawn  
Trust love  
And open up your eyes  
Trust love  
The truth is there but sometimes in disguise  
The way’s uncertain but we’re together  
Moving toward the light  
When we trust in love  
And open up our eyes"

When she stopped she realized that he was asleep, looking peaceful, she put a blanket over him and over Boscha who fell asleep too

She then kissed him on the cheek and whispered "good night A ghrá mo chroí, we will see each other tomorrow"

She then left and joined the others who we're still talking, that night was the first we're Echo hadn't had any nightmares since the day he killed His mother in cold blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this  
> We are approaching the end but don't worry the stories with Echo and Boscha are not over, i am currently writing a star wars au fic that happened because me and my friend Pink flamingo are a bit too much fans of star wars and we kinda made the entire timeline, i also have tons of ideas for other fanfics, do they be sequels or prequels  
> Until then my beirdos and Weirdos  
> See ya


	13. Thanks for the 2k

**I really can't believe that this fic got so many reads, this means the world to me, so thanks everyone, thank you to all the writers that have inspired me, thanks you to the cancellation track, thank you to the supportive coven, thank you for the boschlow community discord and thank you all dear readers.**

**This makes me hope for the future that i'll be able to be a writer and i cannot stress enough how much you reading my stories means to me soo, anyways thank you all for 2K hits in around a month, and the next chapter should be out this week-End**

**So until next time my beirdos, weirdos, guys,gals, non-binary pals and other gender nobility**

**thank you, take care and See ya**


	14. The first battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raag is humiliating his ex, Luna in front of her new wife, but he is in for a suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the end of this first book  
> I already have a lot of ideas for what is next  
> I hope you like following my timeline and Echo's story

**Rancor Mansion**

"You know darling, you leaving has always pained me, i felt so betrayed" Raag spoke in a cruel and sarcastic tone

"YOU FUCKER ABUSED HER, OF COURSE SHE LEFT" Lin yelled out of pure rage

"Prepare her for execution" Raag spoke with a smile

"NO!!!! Please don't kill her. Please" Luna pleaded 

As Luna continued to beg for Raag to spare her wifes life, a few meters outside the manor Echo , Boscha and Skara were there talking

"Ok this is important, my.......our Moms are in danger, sorry still not used to the fact that you are not dead" Boscha ended apologizing

Echo shrugged it off "It's fine, i can't blame you"

"Ok guys i want to know what is your plan to get in there?" Skara asked

Echo spoke up and said "I had kind of a feeling shit would go south, happens a lot even in the other world, so i came up with something that i gave to our moms, when she activates it we will be teleported , and i have a request just for right after the teleportation"

"Go one"

Back in the manor, Lin was tied to a pole and 3 members of the emperors coven had already drawn their spell circle and were ready to fight

Raag spoke "Any last words, bitch?"

"PLEASE I BEG YOU" Luna yelled while being maintained to the ground by guards

"Shut up Woman, watch your wife die because of you"

" I do have last words" Lin spoke

"Go one" Raag said

"S.P.D EMERGENCY"

*start the music*

    Power Rangers S.P.D.
    Power Rangers to the rescue!
    (Go! Go! Go! Go!)

    Power Rangers S.P.D.
    Power Rangers to the rescue!
    (Go! Go! Go! Go!)

    Heroes on your side
    Heroes for all time
    Out to save the universe
    No matter where you are
    if it's near or far
    You can always call out

Skara was the first one to jump out of the portal that had formed and sang along while kicking the first guard

"space patrol"

Boscha dashed through the portal and impaled the coven soldier while continuing the song

"space patrol"

Echo stabbed the last member while singing along too

"Space patrol"

They turned towards Raag and said

"Space Patrol Delta"

*cut the music*

"God that was cool" Echo said

"YOU BASTARDS CAME?" Raag yelled in rage

"Yeah" Echo spoke

Skara ran to Lin and detached her before freeing Luna and started to heal them with her bard Magic

Echo dashed towards Raag but at the last second flipped over him so Boscha could fire punch him

He grabbed Boscha's fist and threw her into the wall, Echo tried to stab him but he Kicked him in the chest and broke a rib, he laughed and walked towards Skara

"You children didn't really think you could beat me right? you are so foolish, maybe i could have fun with both of you when your precious Brother is dead what do you think Boscha?"

"DONT. YOU. FUCKING. DARE" Echo yelled, he got mad, his eyes became red, his spikes grew again and he dashed

Raag smirked and just grabbed Echo in mid-air and started to repeatedly punch him, Boscha jumped in to stop but was thrown away as she got up once more she got crushed by Skara who was also thrown away by Raag, He then threw Echo who was beaten to pulp across the room into a pillar, he approached him and spoke menacingly

"You have only caused me problems since you've arrived, now you pay"

His arm became a spear as he lifted up Echo he impaled him, as he tried to take out his arm of Echo's wound he found out that Echo had frozen it, stuck it to the Pillar then Echo spoke

"*Coughs blood* Look asshat, Boscha denied your name for a reason, Luna left you for a Reason, you are no good father for a reason, and for all that you are going to pay *coughs more blood as Raag tries to take his arm out* "

"NO WITCH CAN KILL ME!!!!" Raag yelled in rage

"Good thing i'm a human then"

Echo flipped all gems on the four rings he had on his fingers and pointed it at Raag, he aimed slightly up and then, the rings burst out in a massive beam made of pure magic that lasted for 15 seconds before stopping, as what was left of Raags body fell, the rings broke and Echo fell too

"You just ate 10 years of magic Bitch"

Boscha and Skara ran to Echo to sit him against the pillar before Lin and Luna hugged him

"Oh my god i am so sorry honey" Luna said while sobbing

"You kids were awesome" said Lin hiding the fact that she was crying

"Echo?" asked Boscha

"Hmm?"

"I got a potion that will quickly heal you but it might cause some mental repurcussions

Echo responded "More Espresso, less depresso"

they all yelled in sync "NO!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope you liked this chapter  
> I was thinking about doing a QnA for the 2k hits so you may ask your questions and i will awnser them (not all of course there are limits)  
> Anyways my beirdos and weirdos  
> See ya


	15. The castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't understood, this story is mostly about Echo and Boscha, also i didn't know what to do so i'll skip the blight parents fight and just tell the outcome

**Emperors Castle**

The fight between Luz,Willow,Viney,Jerbo,Gus and Amity managed to win against Alador and Odalia due to a last minute back-stab from Alador, they both we're restrained and knocked out but, Viney,Jerbo and Gus were injured during the fight and had to go back to the hideout to get healed, Edric and Emire went back with them to "protect" them (SIMPS). Now Luz,Amity,Willow,Boscha and Echo were standing in front of the castle

"So" Luz spoke "i guess this is it huh?"

"This is the point of no return" Boscha responded

"But i thought Echo could stop time?" Amity asked

"Sadly i can't it's only a general illusion that makes us invisible to all, i make it seem like i stopped time when i combine it with a speed spell" Echo responded

Suddenly the bridge started to extend and a voice was heard 

"If it isn't my old friends" the owl masked man spoke

"who are you?" Luz asked

"I recognize that voice, Not suprising since i hear his voice in my nightmares, It's been a long time Temple."

Temple threw away his mask into the the spikes and started talking

"I can't believe that you thought that the castle was not guarded, how stupid are you?" He said with a maniacal laughter

"We aren't stupid" Willow responded before Echo started to advance

"I was counting on you being here, knowing how much you we counted for you that you abandoned and tried to kill me to get more power, asshole. Guy start going without me, i'll take care of him"

Without a word, Luz and the others ran past them and into the castle

"So, Temple, how have you been?"

"Great, thanks for asking"

Echo laughed before temple dashed and took out his sword and tried to cut his head off, Echo simply dodged and kicked him back, he took out his dagger and the both started to exchange hits

"is it me or are you getting tired Echo? is it all the repetive fights?" Temple asked 

Echo didn't respond, he calmly got mad and spikes grew out of his body, before temple could react he was behind him and snapped his arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Temple yelled in pain, he was on the ground begging for mercy "PLEASE DONT KILL ME, IM SORRY , I HAD NO CHOICE, PLEASE"

Echo started to talk calmly "We were friends ? that stopped when you tried to kill me. But sparing you would be the right thing to do" Echo turned his back to Temple, Temple saw the opportunity and slowly got up while Echo continued to talk "and a true Hero would spare you But."

Temple took his sword and dashed Echo turned around and his left arm turned into a blade, he disarmed Temple before stabbing him in the stomach

"Im no Hero"

He took out his ice arm out of temple as it took back it's original form, Temple slowly tumbled to edge before Echo Kicked him down into the spikes

"Funny how the injuries you left me with we're the reason you died, ironic"

Echo took one last glance to the corpse of his old childhood friend and left to join the others

"slán a fhágáil go deo asshole"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> consider it my gift to all of you  
> i hope you have a wonderful day and  
> Until next time my beirdos and weirdos  
> see ya


	16. the Finale part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last chapter, maybe i'll do an epilogue but as i said before, this isn't the end of Echo's stories, sometime after this one i will start a sequel

**Throne room**

The gang arrived in front of Belos who was sitting on his throne and watching them he stood up, grabbed his staff and spoke in his very creepy voice (honestly his voice is super creepy)

"Ah you children have finally arrived, your pathetic attempt as a rebellion will die before it even has the chance to soar" he then received a transmission on his scroll

and a panicked voice spoke "Your Highness, we have lost the garrison, a massive sleep spell decimated our troops"

"Hmmmm, it looks like i underestimated you children, truly fascinating, i leave you with a choice, you can either surrender and join my coven or...you can die trying to stop me, in the end it is the will of the titan" He spoke in the same calm but unsettling tone

Luz looked back and only saw determination in her friends eyes and surprising her (but not you since you read all the chapters...........i hope) she saw Boscha glance at Willow, smile, and then glare back at Belos, she then turned back to Belos and spoke in determined voice

"I am Luz Noceda, apprentice of the most powerful witch in the boiling isles and your reign of terror comes to an end Belos"

Belos disappeared and stood behind them

"Such talent wasted , terrible" 

flames hurled towards the group thankfully the all got out of the way before it could hit them, Luz took out her glyphs and immediately counter attacked with flames of her one but it only attacked where Belos once stood, he was behind Amity and he once again spoke

"You had such talent, and you decided to waste this on a human and a lost cause"

Amity yelled back in a mix of anger in fear as she turned around to face him

"LUZ IS WORTH THE RI" She was brutally interrupted by an abomination grabbing her and throwing her across the room, Willow intercepted her with her plants before being met with Belos as he stood now in front of her 

"And you Miss Park, your powers would have made you a great witch, but you chose to stand here and die"

She stood there frozen, and in an act of desperation unleashed thorns, Belos simply froze them and as they crumbeled to pieces she was struck by a lighting bolt

"WILLOW" Boscha yelled as she dashed to get to the plant witch only to be met with Belos

"Miss Rancor, you had such talent but you grew weak and soft, such a shame"

"I gave up that name, And I regret nothing" she spat back

She was grabbed by vines before being thrown in the air, mid-air her eyes turned red, she was so angry the curse took effect and she dashed right back at him

but she passed right trough him, she crashed on the ground, she got back up but was blasted by a hurricane and smashed into a pillar

Willow and Amity got back up, only to find that he had disappeared once more,Luz was looking around her panicked before a giant King Tajitu appeared and both heads smashed into her, luckly her cape protected her from the magic blast but not from the impact, luckily Amity caught her and the King Tajitu was dissolved bY a combination of Boscha's potions and Willow's plants

Belos sat once more in his throne and looked down at Luz before restraining them with his magic

"We could need Echo right now, the more we are, the more chances we have at beating him" Boscha spoke

"Your attempts at defying the titans will are futile" Belos said with a steady voice 

He once again disappeared from their sight before reappearing in Luz back, a spike passed through her stomach and she collapsed to the ground

"LUZ!!!" they yelled, they freed themselves and dashed to Luz side

Willow started to stabilize her with plants, Boscha was trying to remain calm and give her healing potions, Amity was under shock and was holding Luz's hand hile silently praying for her to survive

Belos was watching the scene unfold and he chuckled, a silent , single, creepy chuckle before a voice boomed through the room

"YOU ASSHOLE..................maróidh mé thú."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, so as i said the next chapter will be the last one for this book  
> I hope you enjoyed this first story with Echo  
> Tell me what you thought of this story as a whole in the comments  
> and i hope you have an excellent day  
> Until next time   
> See ya


	17. The Finale part 2

**Emperors Castle: Throne room**

Belos turned his head to see Echo standing in the entrance, he then appeared behind him and in the same unsettling tone as always talked

"Ah, Echo i presume, your feat of power on the bridge was most impressive, sadly i cannot let you live"

"Well assho" Echo was cut short by flames bursting from the ground, he dodged but was grabbed by one of the vines and smashed into a pillar

"You children are so naive, you thought you could escape the will of the titan?" Belos spoke calmly

Echo stepped out of the pillar his ice are had took the hit but shattered on impact

"Shut up will ya, the titan is long gone and we know that, here you may be the only guy who ever said something like this, but back on earth that shit is going on for more than 2000 years, so cut the crap and for once in your life surrender" 

Belos looked at Echo and spoke in his unsettling voice "Brave. But foolish, as you see you all are injured

"Then how about a boost" skare interrupted, she then used all her magic to make magic Music while Echo dashed towards Belos 

"Music? how pathetic" Belos dodged his attacks and grabbed his ankle but Echo smirked

"Hey Belos, you know how i can boost the effects by singing to the music?"

Belos tried to throw Echo away but he froze his ankles to Belos's hand

*Play i'm the one by jeff williams

"I'm the one  
That was born in a nightmare a murderer's son"

Echo slammed Belos with a shockwave, as he tried to land Boscha stood behind him and chained

"I'm the one  
I'll race with your eyes and you'll never outrun"

She kicked him up so Echo could chain with a combination of daggers and lightning

"I'm the one  
That was ripped from the earth and exposed to the sun3

As Belos fell both Echo and Boscha fused Fire and Lightning to crash into him

"Illusions  
Will conquer your mind and will make you fulfill my design"

"Overrun  
By the hate and the beatings defiled by a mother"

as they landed they high-fived each-other but from the smoke a ball of pure light smashed into Boscha as she dropped to the ground unconscious 

"SHIT!!" 

Echo turned around to attack but was met by tentacles of shadow and as he was hung Spikes emerged from the ground and stabbed him in the stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" 

Echo spat blood and started to see blury, Boscha got up only to narrowly dodge another spike that still managed to slash her on the face

Willow got enraged only for all her plants to be burned and for her to be knocked away by abominations

as they all laid on the ground, Belos walked towards Luz's limp body.

Amity stood protectively in front of her as she spoke out of pure rage " DON'T . YOU. DARE" 

Amity was grabbed by two abominations as another one kicked her repeatedly before tossing her away

Belos towered over Luz's body as he spoke

"You have failed for the last time"

Spikes erupted from the ground as everyone watched in shock, Luz's body was an illusion, Belos turned around and saw Echo drawing a spell circle while compressing his wound

Belos Appeared in front of him and simply made him kneel with magic

"Now is the time to beg for mercy young man"

Echo put his two hands in front of Belos's torso and before he could react

"EAT SHIT"

A huge blast of magic erupted from his hands as Belos flew back into the wall, he was one knee on the ground, he quickly tried to get back up only to realise his legas and arms we're frozen, stuck to the ground

Belos looked up and saw Luz towering over him, her injury was cauterized by flames leaving a huge scar

Echo used his last strength to grab his last pocket dimension ring

"LUZ CATCH" and threw a Westar 35 to her

Luz caught the blaster and looked at him dead in the eyes 

"Podrías haberte rendido pero elegiste luchar, elegiste seguir siendo este tirano, elegiste enfrentarte a nosotros y perdiste, perdiste contra los mismos niños de los que te burlaste y pensaste que ganaste, Ahora puedo terminar con tu patética vida y tu reinado patético, adiós hijo de puta"

She shot a single round into his head and as he dropped dead crumbled to the ground only to be caught by Amity, she turned around to see Willow helping Boscha to walk (Boscha is redder than amity at this moment) and Skara helping Echo, she asked

"Did? Did we just win, it's over?"

Amity responded "I think we won love"

"WE WON" she yelled as the others arrived with Eda and Lilith to hug them

then they scolded them and sent them to healers

the day ended with all of them in hospital beds laughing and telling the story to all their friends of how the fight against Belos happened and how they ended his reign of tyranny

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a pleasure writing this story, not only for you all but also for me, and now i will proceed to thank all those who have inspired me, helped me, supported me, or just were fun to hang around and gave me more motivation to write  
> on wattpad: Kattmantane and gameking0231  
> now to the rest (mostly discord)  
> I would like to say thank you to:  
> the boschlow community server  
> the supportive coven  
> Treker  
> Lencelly  
> Brother Duck  
> Jordan  
> Gab   
> Kigy  
> Sophie  
> Aura  
> Wren  
> Gaia  
> Valencia  
> Sia  
> Apollo  
> Swalking  
> Pink Flamingo  
> Bozdo_Bo  
> Artist Kun  
> Syceless  
> TravisMarshall  
> Jyoji  
> Taylor  
> Stain  
> Grunckle Dala  
> Chlorine  
> Mio  
> Kunny  
> Wicked  
> Roxas  
> Venom  
> Gytch Boy  
> Rosely draws
> 
> (note to friends: if i forgot you in the list please tell me i will make the edit)  
> So now, i would like to thank you all for supporting me, i still can't believe how big it got, im honored that some people want to draw Echo  
> You have all been nice and supportive and i cannot tell you how much i am grateful  
> So as i said before, do not worry, the second book will arrive soon and it will be a sequel, feel free to guess what it will be about  
> So finally i still can't believe that you guys, gave me the energy to write and finish this story, please tell me what you tought of it and what was your favorite moment of the whole fic in the comments  
> Now, take care, i love you all and have an excellent day  
> Bye

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it wasn't great as i said, this is my first fanfic.


End file.
